Nothing but you
by athalie
Summary: Je voulais une réponse, juste savoir pour ne pas rester dans l’ignorance et le regretter par la suite. Je jouais mon coeur et te laissais décider de mon destin.SLASH.OS.UA.


_**Hello tout le monde**_

_**Voici un « petit » OS et U.A. sur l'un des mes couples préférés (dont je suis tombée amoureuse en lisant « La voie de mon coeur ») et aussi parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose dans cette catégorie. Je le reprécise, il s'agit ici de slach! (Relations homosexuelles entre hommes) donc pour ceux qui ce sont égarés, il est encore temps de faire demi tour, pour les autres, bonne lecture!**_

_**Disclamer**__**: L'univers d'Harry Potter, ses perso…sont la propriété de notre très chère Mme J.K. Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cet écrit, juste le plaisir de le partager avec vous et quelques reviews!**_

_**Nothing but you**_

_Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les rayons de la lune éclairant ton visage si paisible, je ne pense à rien ni personne d'autre que toi. Le touché de tes lèvres, la douceur de ta peau, ta douce odeur sucrée. Un doux sourire étire tes lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander à quoi tu rêves. Je sais qu'il est tard mais, cette nuit, je ne trouve pas le sommeil, alors je t'observe, comme je l'ai fait de nombreuses fois avant, me demandant si tu sens le regard que je pose sur toi. J'aime te regarder quand tu ne portes pas de masque, tu sembles si fragile dans ces moments là, ta beauté n'en est que plus saisissante. _

_La première fois que je t'ai vu, il y a trois ans, tu semblais perdu au milieu de la foule des élèves qui se précipitaient vers les listes pour découvrir dans quelle classe ils se trouvaient. Tu étais étrangement calme, me donnant l'impression de venir d'un autre monde, en total contraste avec l'excitation de tous ceux qui t'entouraient._

_Tes cheveux blonds tombant sur ta nuque et encadrant délicatement ton visage, ta silhouette fine et droite, j'aurais presque dit filiforme tellement tu me paraissais mince, tu l'étais un peu trop d'ailleurs à cet époque, mais à ce moment je t'ai trouvé tout simplement beau. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer ce jour là, tu occupais mon esprit, mes pensées si bien que j'ai même un peu inquiété Draco qui me parlait de son cousin Théodore Nott. Celui-ci devait faire sa rentrée en Terminale dans notre lycée et il ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Sur le coup je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas toi le fameux cousin. Les jours se sont succédés et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder partout autour de moi dans les couloirs, dans la cour, dans le réfectoire, dans l'espoir de te revoir. Tu m'intriguais, m'obsédais, je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de ma tête._

_La deuxième fois que je t'ai vu, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'avais été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur deux semaines après la reprise des cours pour un bilan sur ce début d'année plus que mitigé. Pas que j'avais des difficultés, je pouvais facilement avoir de bons résultats, je suis plutôt intelligent il faut l'avouer, je t'imagine déjà me mettre une claque derrière la tête, mais je n'aimais pas les cours. Je travaillais juste ce qu'il fallait pour avoir la moyenne et passer de justesse au grand damne de mes parents et professeurs pour qui cela ne pouvait plus durer et qui avaient alors demandé au directeur une solution. Et quelle solution!! Ce vieux chnoque avait eu la brillante idée de mettre en place un système de tutelle et de m'en faire bénéficier. J'ai vraiment été surpris lorsqu'il demanda à sa secrétaire de faire entre Mr Nott dans son bureau et encore plus lorsque c'est toi qui y est entré. Moi qui maudissais le vieil homme cinq minutes avant, voilà que je me serais presque mis à genoux pour le remercier. Le port altier, tu es venu prendre place dans le fauteuil à côté du miens sans me lancer un seul regard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me présenta comme étant ton « élève » que tu daignas le faire. Et moi qui jusqu'alors n'avais d'yeux que pour toi, j'ai sombré dans le regard de tes yeux vairons si particuliers que je n'avais pas pu voir la première fois et qui rajoutaient une touche à ce côté mystérieux qui semblait tant de caractériser. L'un vert, l'autre bleu. Et à ce moment j'ai su, j'ai su que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, des traits fins de ton visage, de tes fines lèvres, de ton petit nez…_

_Mais à l'évidence, si moi j'avais eu le coup de foutre, cela n'était pas ton cas. Tu semblais si froid, si distant…pire que Draco quand il joue le p'ti aristo. Il était difficile de savoir à quoi tu pensais exactement. Notre premier cours a eu lieu dès le lendemain chez moi, je me souviens parfaitement de notre conversation quand tu as vu que je n'avais aucune faute aux exos que tu m'avais donné à faire:_

_« _ Moi qui pensais devoir donner des cours à un cancre, je suis assez surpris, tu n'en as pas besoin._

__Mes parents n'apprécient pas que je prenne mes études avec, je cite, « autant de négligences ». Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup aimer donner des cours._

__En effet._

__Alors pourquoi tu le fais?_

__Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes, mais si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir, le directeur m'y a obligé, et si tu veux savoir pourquoi, ça ne te regardes pas, et comme tu n'as pas besoin de moi je m'en vais. »_

_Tu m'avais tellement surpris par ton calme que j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de réagir._

_« _Attends, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas de vexer._

__Je ne suis pas vexer._

__Hum, tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu? Mes parents trouveraient ça louche qu'on ai déjà terminé._

__Que me proposes-tu?_

__Une partie d'échec? »_

_Je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'un idiot quand je te l'ai proposé, c'était la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Mais pourtant tu as accepté._

_Tu n'étais pas bien bavard à l'époque et aujourd'hui encore, cela n'a guère changé._

_Lorsque je te voyais, tu étais souvent seul, que ce soit à la bibliothèque où tu passais la plupart de ton temps, dans les couloirs ou dans la cour. D'ailleurs, la majorité de l'école t'appelait « le solitaire intelligent ». _

_Les cours de tutelle étant obligatoires, on a continué à se voir, même si c'était plus pour une partie d'échec que des exercices de maths, mais ça, personne n'en savait rien. J'ai fais augmenté petit à petit mes notes pour la crédibilité et aussi pour avoir la paie, tout le monde était content, les adultes qui n'y voyaient que du feu, même s'il l'on soupçonnait le vieux qui pourtant ne disait rien, et nous qui avons petit à petit appris à nous connaître. Bien que te faire parler de toi fut une tâche ardue, tu as toujours été secret. Mais j'ai aussi beaucoup appris par ton comportement, tu portais un masque à longueur de journée et l'adaptais en fonction de la personne qui te faisait face, de cachant bien de montrer tes véritables sentiments. Remarques, tu n'as pas changé de ce côté. Alors j'étais heureux à chaque fois que j'arrivais à te faire sourire à l'une ou l'autre de mes pitreries, pas d'un sourire poli que tu resservais aux profs, pas celui charmeur que tu adresses aux filles ni le sourire moqueur ou mesquin quand tu domines la situation, non, quand j'y arrivais, c'était un sourire simple et naturel que tu avais, le genre de sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur. Je tombais chaque jour un peu plus amoureux de toi, et pourtant j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de te « déclarer ma flamme », je trouve cette expression tellement niaise. Je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses, je sentais qu'au moindre faux pas, tout s'écroulerait, alors j'ai attendu. Jusqu'à ce jour…_

_On était chez moi, j'avais décidé de faire bouger les choses, je voulais une réponse, juste savoir pour ne pas rester dans l'ignorance et le regretter par la suite. Bien évidemment, je risquais aussi de regretter ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'étais extrêmement nerveux, quand on est pas amoureux c'est tellement plus facile, si on te répond non, tu tentes t'as chance ailleurs. Mais là je jouais mon cœur, je prenais le risque de le mettre entre tes mains et de te laisser décider de mon destin… Nous étions assis en tailleur sur le sol, nos genoux et épaules séparés seulement par quelques malheureux centimètres._

_« _Blaise, arrêtes de bouger ta jambe, ça m'énerve._

__Désolé. »_

_A ce moment tu as posé ton crayon et tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais malade._

_« _ « Désolé »? Depuis quand tu t'excuses? _

__Je, hum, c'est rien._

__T'es sûr que tu vas bien?_

__Théo…_

__Je suis ravie de savoir que tu n'as pas oublié mon prénom, mais encore? »_

_Je crois que je t'aurais étripé à cet instant, j'étais tellement nerveux et toi tu ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que te payer ma tête. Je me suis incité au calme avant de plonger mes yeux dans les tiens, te laissant par la même occasion lire en moi comme un livre ouvert._

_« _Arrêtes s'il te plait._

__Blaise, si tu as quelque chose à dire fais le._

__Je…je voudrais te donner quelque chose, mais avant je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux._

__Pardon?_

__Je te demandes juste de fermer les yeux…s'il te plait. »_

_Tu m'as jeté un regard suspicieux auquel j'aurais juré était mêlé de l'inquiétude, me regardant intensément, me rendant de plus en plus nerveux, tu t'es enfin décidé à les fermer. Alors tout doucement et en retenant mon souffle, j'ai rapproché mon visage du tien et, encore plus lentement, j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, gardant les yeux ouverts pour pouvoir guetter la moindre de tes réactions. Je me souviens qu'à ce moment, tu as écarquillé les yeux sans pourtant faire un seul mouvement pour me repousser et au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai reculé ma tête. Tu me regardais toujours, les yeux grands ouverts, tu as touché tes lèvres. Tu semblais complètement effaré par ce que je venais de faire. Et puis soudainement, ton visage s'est refermé avant que tu ne te lèves pour rassembler tes affaires. Le temps que je comprenne ce qui ce passait, tu avais déjà la main sur la poigné, alors sans réfléchir, je me suis levé et j'ai appuyé ma main sur la porte pour t'empêcher de l'ouvrir, mon corps à quelques centimètres tu tien._

__Alors c'est tout, tu t'enfuis?_

__…_

__Théodore répond moi!_

_Tu t'es retourné pour me faire face, et on s'est regardé un long moment avant que tu ne te décides à ouvrir la bouche._

__Et que veux-tu que je te dise? Tu as fais ce que tu voulais, maintenant je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, alors je te prierais de bien vouloir me laisser sortir._

__Mais bordel Théo, arrêtes de faire comme si tout t'indifférait, comme si rien ne te touchait. Tu as beau être froid et distant, je sais bien que ce n'est qu'une façade. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit jeu? Tu ne laisses personne t'approcher, tu refuses toute amitié, je ne sais même pas si tu me fais confiance et maintenant je ne sais plus comment qualifié notre relation._

__Que je te fasse confiance? Mais enfin Zabini, qui me dit que tu ne te moques pas de moi, et ce depuis le début, hein? Tu crois que je ne connais pas ta réputation: « Blaise Zabini, le coureur de jupons et de pantalons »! Allons, arrêtes ton char, je me demande bien qui de nous deux est le plus malhonnête._

__Et moi qui croyais que tu te faisais toi-même une opinion sur les personnes qui t'entourent, que tu n'écoutais pas les ragots…_

_Mais si le problème se trouve là, laisses moi te dire que j'ai toujours été vrai avec toi, je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à me l'avouer, je ne savais pas comment te le prouver. Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi Théo, je ne veux pas te perdre…_

__Et moi je ne veux pas souffrir._

__Bon sang, tu crois que tu ne souffriras pas en restant en retrait de tout?! Continues comme ça et c'est seul que tu finiras! Apprend à prendre des risques, fais moi confiance, juste un peu…_

_Si le ton était monté très vite, la fin n'était plus qu'un murmure, une supplique. Je ne voulais pas que tout se termine comme ça. Mais avant que je ne le réalise, tu m'embrassais, un baisser chaste, exactement comme moi quelques minutes avant. Et puis tu t'es reculé, les joues rouges, évitant mon regard. Le grand Théodore Nott rougissait juste devant moi. Alors j'ai approché ma main, te prenant par le menton pour t'obliger à me faire face de nouveau et tu as finalement planté tes yeux dans les miens alors que j'approchais mon visage tu tien._

__Tu rougis…_

__Ne te moques pas!_

__Je ne me moques pas, je trouve juste que tu es…adorable_

_Et là je t'es embrassé. J'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine quand tu y as répondu et que finalement tu ouvrais la bouche, ma langue partant aussitôt chercher la tienne. Je t'ai embrassé comme un perdu alors que timidement, tu passais tes bras autour de mon coup, et moi, les miens dans ton dos, collant nos corps l'un à l'autre. Ce moment, tu peux me croire, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, j'étais tellement heureux…_

_Mais derrière cette façade, se cachait une personne fragile, tu me l'avais dit, tu ne voulais pas souffrir. Et même si tu as mis du temps avant de me faire entièrement confiance, je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que tu as finalement commencé à t'ouvrir complètement à moi. Tu as même accepté de venir rejoindre notre petit groupe de temps en temps, ne perdant pas pour autant tes habitudes. Théo, tu aimes un peu trop la solitude. _

_Et puis, après notre premier baiser vint notre première fois. C'était le soir du nouvel an, on était tous parti en boîte, j'en ris encore quand je repense à la tête qu'a fait Weasley quand Granger et Pansy, complètement saoules, se sont mises à s'embrasser! J'aurais jamais imaginé que « Mise je sais tout » était lesbienne, et dire qu'on pensait qu'elle et « la belette » finiraient ensembles, on s'est bien planté sur ce coup là! Mais pas toi, non toi tu observais sans rien dire, tu m'avais même chuchoté à l'oreille que ce serait pareil pour Dray et Potter d'ici la fin de la soirée. Et ça n'as pas loupé, je savais bien que notre p'ti aristo était attiré par lui et vice versa. Weasley a bien failli nous faire une syncope sur ce coup là, et dire que c'est Lovegood qui s'est chargé de le réanimer quand il a fait son malaise, (mais maintenant ces trois couples sont toujours ensembles, comme nous.)_

_Comme tu étais celui qui habitais le plus près et que ton père n'était pas là, il était convenu que je dorme chez toi. Nous n'étions pas ivres, j'avais bu juste de quoi être euphorique alors que toi tu n'avais même pas fini ton deuxième verre et pourtant, en montant les escaliers, on a réussi à se casser la figure sur le palier de l'étage. Toi sur moi. Et nous qui rions de la fête, on s'est brusquement tu et doucement, comme au ralenti, tu as rapproché ton visage du mien pour venir poser tes lèvres sur les miennes. Emportés par l'ivresse et la magie du moment, on a bien vite fini nu sur ton lit, découvrant le corps de l'autre avec nos mains, nos lèvres, notre langue. Je me nourrissais de tes gémissements, de la douceur de ta peau, de son goût…Et je suis venu en toi, doucement, guettant le moindre changement sur ton visage, la moindre petite grimace, tes yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes me déchiraient le cœur. Mais quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais que j'arrête, tu t'es accroché à mes épaules en me soufflant un mot, un simple mot à l'oreille qui m'a fait louper quelques battements: « jamais ». _

_J'adore cette sensation, celle de me sentir en toi, de te sentir autour de moi, de ne faire plus qu'un avec toi… Tes gémissements se muèrent bientôt en cris et tu me demandais d'aller plus vite, plus vite et plus fort, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons l'orgasme, un orgasme dévastateur qui nous laissa pantelant mais heureux. Tu souriais, les yeux fermés, tentant de reprendre une respiration lente et régulière. Tu ne portais aucun masque…_

_Je te vois remuer légèrement, tu tends un bras vers ma place et tu fronces les sourcils quand tu ne me sens pas sous tes doigts. Et maintenant tu ouvres les yeux en étouffant un bâillement avant de me chercher._

__Blaise? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout?_

__Je te regardes dormir._

_J'adore quand tu rougis, on dirait une personne complètement différente._

__Tu ne peux pas le faire dans le lit?_

_Je te souris et te rejoins bien vite alors que tu viens te blottir dans mes bras. _

__A quoi tu penses?_

__A nous deux, à notre rencontre, à nos première fois et tu sais quoi?_

_Tu hoches la tête de gauche à droite, un pli soucieux venant barré ton front. Tu as beau faire le fier, dès que ça nous concerne, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être inquiet. Je souris un peu plus avant de t'embrasser._

__Je me dis que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus heureux, parce que je suis avec toi, je t'aime Théo._

_Un grand sourire vient étiré tes lèvres avant que tu ne ravives les miennes dans un tendre baiser._

__Je t'aime aussi._

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Bon sang, qu'est-ce j'en ai bavé pour leur premier baiser, pour vous donner une idée, j'ai commencé cet OS vendredi 19 et il aurait du être posté pour Noël! **_

_**J'ai un peu remanié Théo à ma sauce mais faut dire qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de renseignements sur lui.**_

_**Enfin maintenant c'est fais, j'attend vos impressions! (j'ai peut-être été un peu fort sur le rating…)**_

_**Bonne fête à tous et bonne nouvelle (futur) année!!!**_

_**Gros bisous.**_

_**At.**_

_**(P.S: désolé si quelques fautes sont restées.)**_


End file.
